


Do They Need Him?

by Fireburn572



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M, Prison, Prison Arc, Sad with a Happy Ending, Self-Doubt, Thinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:21:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29915442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fireburn572/pseuds/Fireburn572
Summary: Dream had thought about them.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 41





	Do They Need Him?

Alone, he didn't know the last time someone visited him, time felt it was slower then ever inside of here. He felt a gaping hole of where his heart is located, every time he thought of his best friends it stung. But why? Why does he have doubts about them? Why does he think that they don't care about him, or _need_ him? 

Many questions filled his mind every seconds, the seeds of doubt grew more inside of his stomach. When Sapnap visited him those seeds were planted. His words made him scared, the expression that he held was unreadable. The moment he left, the moment that the lava made a deadly curtain, that's when he began to feel it. 

He was now sitting against the walls, the questions filled his mind, a few tears started to drop when his mind began to fill with thoughts that were saddening. But why? Why did he do it? Why did he tell them that? What made him this way? What went wrong? But the question that was on his mind the most was. Do they even need him anymore? 

He began to think, the only sound was the lava flowing, he regretted the decision of doing all of that. He loved them, even until this day. But did they even like him? Do they even see him as a friend, or did they see someone who is power hungry? He was sure that they would have moved on, but he couldn't.

The looked up at the clock, it was switched towards the night side. The clock was the only thing that connected towards the outside, he would look at it slowly change over time. He knows he couldn't change the past, no matter what he did he could never, but he could try to prove his worth. 

He's so tired, tired of being alone, tired of being away from them. He wants to hug them, fight along side with them, but he can't. Once they move on he would be alone, the aching inside of his heart grew more every day. The days felt longer, the silence felt so loud, the aching inside of his chest grew, it hurt so much he felt like dying.

But in the end his question went unanswered, he couldn't bare it. But what could he do? Could anyone answer his question? Would they forgive him? He felt himself fall asleep, the questions haunting him.

* * *

It has been 1 whole month, a whole month of isolation, a whole month stuck with his questions, a whole month without seeing them. He barely got visitor's any more, once they talked to him they barely came back. He didn't attempt to escape, it wasn't worth the cost, and his options are very limited.

He did the same thing, think about the questions he had, but it was cut short when he heard the mechanical device's began to work. He didn't bother to look to see who or what it was coming to see him. His arms were wrapped around his legs, his masked face on his knees. 

"Dream?" He shot up, the voice, he looked and saw them, both of them. George, and Sapnap their here. But for what reason? He looked down, he felt shameful to look at the people he hurt. The lava gate closed behind them as they stood in silence. "Why are you guys here?" Dream asked barely a whisper. 

Sapnap scowled "Why are we here?" He began to walk towards Dream, "Why the fuck are we here? Were here to see you dumbass" He said close up onto his face, a few tears pricked his eyes. "We just god damn miss you" A few sobs broke out before looking towards the ground.

"It's not the same with you around" George said walking towards them, "We never had motivation to do anything" He lifted his glasses up, and hugged Dream. A few sobs broke out from the two of them as they just embraced each other, "I'm sorry but, I won't be heading out soon" Dream muttered.

"Just why did you even come here?" He asked, he grabbed both of their faces with his hands, and wiped the tears. "By now you should have gotten over me" He stated, "You should have moved on without me" He let go of their faces. "So why? Why won't you just forget me?" A few tears drooped from under his mask.

Rage filled Sapnap, "You think we can just forget about you?!" He stomped towards Dream, "We've been friends for how long?! But you think we can just forget about you?!" He gripped the other collar. "You're stupid if you think that we can just forget about you like that!" He looked into the dots of eyes.

His grip faltered, "Dream, we won't just forget about you" He sobbed, George was looking down wiping some fallen tears he had. "We need you, we wouldn't forget about you over this damn prison" He stated. Sapnap then let go of the collar, and hugged him, George also came into the hug. 

"Once you're free were gonna have fun, all three of us" George said, they nodded in agreement, they stayed like that until Sam said that their time was up. With one last hug the two of them disappeared, and he was now alone. All of his questions answered. He was happy, even though he was still trapped here, it felt better. 

It felt better to know that he was _needed._


End file.
